Cruel and Unusual Punishment
by TaylorLautnerLuver
Summary: After making one careless mistake Bella is sent to live with her ex-best friend and worst enemy, Edward Cullen for a year. What could go wrong? Well, pretty much everything.
1. I So Hate Consequences

I stepped out of the bright yellow cab that smelled faintly of cigarrette smoke and sweat, I breathed in the fresh summer air as wind blew through my hair. I then remembered my luggage in the trunk of the cab, i carefully walked to the back of the cab and opened the trunk pulling my luggage out and setting it beside me. I gave a wave to the cab driver signalling that he could leave. I turned to the massive building before me and took another deep breath before walking determinedly through the throngs of people. I will not back out now, i thought to myself. I can't. Father would kill me.

I already had my ticket, so, i sat in one of the many chairs waiting to board the plane. The plane that would take me to the one thing that i despised the most; Edward Cullen.

Two Weeks Earlier

"Dad, you can't be serious!" I yelled, praying that he was joking even though i knew that wasn't possible. My father didn't "joke", he was strict and when you disobeyed him... you had hell to pay.

"Isabella, you know perfectly well that i am one hundred percent serious. You disobeyed me, now you know you must pay the consequences." I absolutely despised when he used my full name. He knew that.

"But dad, don't you think this is a bit harsh?" I asked, my voice fading.

"Not at all. I could do much worse and you know that Isabella, and who knows, i may be doing you a favor."

"How could sending me to my worst enemy possibly be doing me a favor?" My voice was raised now, i could tell that my father was angry. Very angry.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will not raise your voice at me and you WILL be going to Forks and that is final! Now go pack your things, you'll be leaving in two weeks." He had to be kidding me. Two weeks? My father was absolutely the cruelest most awful person on the planet; Second to Edward of course.

Current Time

"Flight 172 heading to Seattle, Washington now boarding." A bored voice said, coming from the loudspeaker.

"Oh well, i guess its now or never." I murmured to myself. Oh great, not only am i going to have to put up with Edward for a whole year but i was also going insane... Talking to myself? Had i really stooped that low?

I walked to the correct gate and noticed people giving their tickets to a thin red-headed woman, I got into the line and handed her my ticket.

"Have a nice flight." She said with a smile. I could tell the smile wasn't genuine, it looked too forced.

I walked through the long tunnel and onto the plane, on the way to my seat i stumbled a few times but never fell. I found my seat and stowed my carry on in the bin above my seat, I quickly sat down and buckled my seat belt. I never was one for flying, i closed my eyes and practiced taking deep breaths trying not to think of where this flight was landing.

"Are you okay?" I heard a female voice say. I opened my eyes and saw a short girl with spiky black hair... To me she looked very pixie-like.

"Yeah, i think so."

"Scared?"

"Just a bit." I was lying, and im pretty sure she knew. I was always an awful liar.

"I'm Alice." She said, a grin plastered on her face. She extended her hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Bella." I said shaking her hand lightly and letting my arm fall limply to my side.

"All passengers please buckle your seat belts and prepare for take-off." I heard what i assumed to be a flight attendant say.

I tugged on my seat belt making sure it was secure before grabbing onto both of the armrests like my life depended on it. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of the hell i would have to endure this next year, but it was inevitable. I thought of Edward, he was so arrogant and shallow. He thought every woman that he encountered would fall at his feet, that was, until he met me. I saw straight through him and when i turned him down he got mad, really mad. He eventually moved, and i was perfectly content without him in my life. Now i'm on a plane to go to stay with his family as punishment, what kind of cruel world was this? And how was staying out a few hours past curfew worthy of this sort of punishment? I had no idea, but all i knew was that it was my fathers fault, and right now i hated him.

Some of this was my fault of course, some of it was also my best friend Rosalie's fault. She made me go clubbing and made me drink alcohol, apparently I didn't do very well with alcohol because within two drinks, i was drunk. So i passed out on Rosalie's couch for a while because she knew my dad would kill me if he ever found out i was drunk, espesially when i was under-age. If he knew i was drunk he probably would have made me stay with the Cullens for the rest of my life.

That wouldn't be so bad, if Edward left of course. Edwards brother Emmett was like an older brother to me, and he was nothing like Edward. He was actually the complete opposite, now don't get me wrong Emmett wasn't bad-looking at all and he knew that. But he didn't expect every girl to fall in love with him just because he looked good. Emmett was like a giant teddy bear, unlike Edward who was more like a... snake. Esme was Edwards mother, she was like the mother I never had. I did have a mother, but she didn't act like one I took care of her more than she took care of me. Esme was always taking care of people, she loved it of course I didn't mind it either.

Carslile was like a father to me, even though he wasn't ever around much. He was at the hospital a lot, he was a doctor at the hospital in Forks. He treated many of my broken bones while he lived in Phoenix. And then there was Edward, the biggest jerk on the planet. I wasn't exaggerating either. He was a ladies man or what i liked to call a man whore, his mind was only on one thing. He was disgusting to me, i didn't see how he could do that to people. He slept with any girl that was willing, which was pretty much any girl that met him - besides me of course. I couldn't lie, Edward was very good-looking but he didn't have the personality to match his good looks. He never did seem to get why i turned him down, even though i had told him multiple times.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when the flight attendant announced that the plane would be landing soon and that everyone needed to buckle their seat belts again. I didn't even take mine off in the first place.

"Are you okay Bella? You've been kind of out of it this whole plane ride." Alice said lightly elbowing me in my arm.

"Oh yeah, i'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About a guy?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Umm... yeah, i guess so." What she didn't know was that i hated this "guy".

"Ooo, is he your boyfriend?" She asked, more curious now. Of course.

"No! Eww, i would never date that... that thing." I said almost puking just thinking about it.

"Oh. Whats wrong with him?"

"Hes a shallow conceited jerk. That's whats wrong with him." I said in a harsh tone. What could i say? Edward always brought out the worst in me.

Before I knew it I was getting off of the plane and heading towards where I was supposed to pick my luggage up. I waited for a few minutes before I spotted my blue luggage, I picked them up quickly and staggered back due to their weight. Rosalie insisted that I brought every article of clothing that I owned, I personally thought it was ridiculous but I did what she asked.

I figured that Esme was going to pick me up but I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Emmetts massive figure emerge from a cluster of people. He grinned and ran up to me picking me up and giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Can't... breathe... Emmett." I managed to say with the last of the oxygen in my lungs.

"Sorry Bells." He said smiling sheepishly and setting me back down carefully on my feet. He knew how clumsy I was so he made sure to be careful.

"Its okay Em." I said with a smile. My smile quickly faded when Edward walked up behind Emmett.

"Time to go Emmett, moms waiting." Edward said, making sure not to look at me.

"Okay, lets go Bells." Emmett said picking me up and practically throwing me on his back.

"What are you doing Em?" I asked laughing. Emmett always knew how to make me feel comfortable around Edward, since he knew we didn't get along.

"I don't want you to trip over someones luggage and hurt yourself." He said in a teasing tone.

"I made it through the Phoenix airport without hurting myself."

"Yes but if you got hurt with me around it would be on my conscience." He said flashing me a toothy grin.

"You have a conscience Em?" I asked teasingly.

"That hurt Bells, that really hurt." He said in mock pain, putting his hand over his heart dramatically forgetting that it was holding me on his back.

"Em!" I yelled falling to one side. I was now completely upside-down and Edward was standing behind me laughing.

"Oops. Sorry Bells."

"Yeah, sure."

Emmett picked me back up and set me down on my feet. I grabbed my luggage and followed Emmett out the airport doors and into the dreary rainy weather. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get used to the weather here, the sun was never out and it was always raining. If there was one thing I hated as much as Edward, it would definitely be the rain. Now i'm stuck in a small town where I would unfortunately be seeing too much rain, and way too much Edward.

_"After all my alibis desert me, I just wanna get by,_  
_I don't want nothin' to hurt me._  
_I have no idea where my head was at,_  
_but if my heart says 'I'm sorry' can we leave it at that?"_

**Woo hoo! First chapter, donee! The song at the end is _I So Hate Consequences _by_ Relient K. :D_**


	2. Paranoid

We pulled up to the Cullen mansion around dinner time, Esme would be cooking no doubt. I tried to get carefully out of Emmett's huge Jeep without success, I stood up and stuck my head out the door I was just about to step out when my foot got caught on the seat and I went flying towards the ground. I tightly closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the fall, but it never came, instead a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up and was about to thank Emmett when I noticed it was Edward that saved me.

I gave him a strange look as he helped me out of the car and set me down on my feet.

"What? I can't help you? Or would you rather have fallen?" He said in a harsh voice.

"No its okay. Umm, thank you."

"Yeah, sure." Edward said awkwardly. He turned around and walked up the steps to greet his mother.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrows.

"I really don't know. I'm surprised he didn't just let me fall."

"Me too. That was sort of weird, and out of character... Oh well, lets go. Esme made mushroom ravioli!" Emmett sounded like a kid on Christmas morning, he always was one to get excited over the little things.

I laughed and followed Emmett into his house instantly smelling the ravioli. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I couldn't wait to eat dinner. When I opened my eyes I noticed everyone staring at me, Including Edward.

"Umm... hey." I said blushing and looking down at my feet. I hated being the center of attention, I preferred to just blend in. That's what I normally did anyways.

Esme walked in the room and ran up to hug me.

"Bella! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Esme." I said returning the hug.

"Would you like something to eat? I made your favorite, mushroom ravioli." Esme said with a warm smile.

"I would love some, and i'm pretty sure Emmett would too."

"Huh?" Emmett asked, hearing his name.

"Nothing Em." I said with a smile. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool near the counter. Esme set a steaming plate of ravioli in front of me as Emmett came into the kitchen and sat down beside me with a grin on his face.

"Guess what Bella."

"Umm... I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"School starts tomorrow!" Emmett yelled, obviously excited.

"What? I thought school didn't start until next week!"

"Nope. It starts tomorrow." He said still smiling. I didn't understand how he could be so happy about starting school. Its not like school was fun or anything, if anyone hated school I was sure it would be Emmett.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Cause I get to show you off to my friends, they'll be so jealous." That was so Emmett.

"Why would they be jealous?" I asked confused.

"Bella if you haven't noticed already, you are very good-looking. They are obviously going to be jealous that I get to live with you for a whole year." He said, like it was extremely obvious. It was very weird hearing Emmett tell me I was "good-looking" He was like a brother to me, now things were a bit awkward.

"Umm... thanks I guess." I didn't know what else to say.

Emmett just nodded and asked his mother for some ravioli, like he couldn't walk five feet to get some. I shook my head and continued eating. To say I was scared would be an understatement, I had to go to school the next day and meet a bunch of new people. I never was really good at socializing, I always stayed quiet and let my friends do all of the talking. I preferred to just listen to their conversations rather than contributing to them.

"Oh, and school starts at 8 o' clock tomorrow morning, so be ready by 7." Emmett said finishing his ravioli. I didn't know how Emmett could eat that fast, I wasn't even half way done with mine.

"Okay."

I finished my ravioli and noticed that it was almost 9 o' clock. I decided that I would go take a shower and head to bed, I was going to have to get up early the next day.

"Esme i'm going to go ahead and get a shower and go to bed. Is that okay?" I asked, knowing it would be.

"Yes, that would be okay. I'll show you where your room is." She said grabbing my wrist and leading me up the stairs. We walked to the end of the hall and she pointed to a door.

"That is Edwards room, and this," she said pointing to the door across from his, "is your room." She led me into the room and showed me where the bathroom and closet were and then left so I could shower.

I quickly took a shower and went back into my room with a towel wrapped securely around me. I then noticed that my luggage wasn't in my room, so I had nothing to wear. Oh gosh, what do I do now? I know, i'll just text Emmett and tell him to bring me my luggage.I pulled my phone out and texted Emmett, hoping that he had his phone with him.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on my door, "Come in!" I said, forgetting I was wrapped in only a towell.

"Wait, No don't-"

I might have lived it down if it was Emmett at the door, but it was Edward. Why did Edward choose today to be nice to me? He couldn't have just made Emmett get my stuff?

Edwards eyes went wide and he dropped my luggage.

"Thanks, bye!" I said quickly pushing Edward out the door and locking it.

Well that was awkward.

We drove into the Forks High school parking lot attracting a lot of attention, but how could we not? Emmett had insisted that we take his monster of a Jeep to school, against my will of course. I didn't want people to stare at me, I didn't even want people to know I was here. I knew that wasn't possible though, news travels fast in a small town, and I was almost positive that everyone knew I was here. Emmett was just making it worse by practically announcing our arrival.

I stepped out of Emmetts Jeep, being extra careful this time. We didn't need a repeat of last night. I - Surprisingly - got out without tripping or hurting myself or any others around us.

I walked in between Emmett and Edward to get my schedule for my classes. We walked into the office where a round woman with red hair sat typing on a keyboard, she noticed someone walking in and looked up. She looked at me, then Emmett, and finally Edward. When she looked at Edward her cheeks flushed and she looked back down at her computer, taking a deep breath before looking back at me.

"How can I help you, Dear?" She asked flashing me a polite smile. Her cheeks were still stained red, it was pitiful, the effect Edward had on women. Even this woman, who had to be in her fifties.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I mentally cringed, "I'm new here and I need my schedule."

"Oh yes, Its right here. I'm Ms. Cope by the way." She said, handing me my schedual and flashing me another smile. I gave a small smile back and murmured a quick thank you before walking out the door. Emmett and Edward followed wordlessly behind me until an average height boy with sandy blond hair walked up to me.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Mike Newton." He said reaching his hand out and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, and its just Bella."

"Okay Bella, I was wondering, would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" He was obviously hopeful that I would say yes, but honestly, I would rather sit with Emmett and Edward. Even though I hated Edward I felt more comfortable around him and Emmett.

"Sorry Mike, but Bella is sitting with us." I heard Edward say. Wait, why does Edward care? Ugh, he was so infuriating. He went from being a jerk to being protective of me in five seconds, and for some reason it really made me mad. He wasn't allowed to be protective of me, he lost that right when he started being a jerk.

"Actually Mike, I would love to." I said, against my better judgement. I really didn't want to, but Edward looked furious. So that was a plus.

"Okay great! See you at lunch then!" Mike seemed a bit too happy. It was a bit annoying actually, but I brushed it off and focused on my schedule. I had Biology first, oh joy.

"Em, wheres Biology?"

"Oh Edward will show you, he has Biology first too." Emmett said with a grin. Of course, It seemed that I attracted all of the bad luck in this town. Maybe even in this state, I just had to have a class with Edward, and it just had to be my first class. Great, now I was going to have an awful day just because of Edward.

"I think we should get going." Edward said clearing his throat and pointing down the hallway. I silently nodded and he started leading the way to Biology. We walked to the end of the hall and walked into a brightly lit room with tables that sat two people in neat rows. I then noticed two things. One, that Mike Newton was also in my Biology class. Great. And two, there was one table left, which had to mean that Edward and I were lab partners. Please kill me now.

_"I make the most of all the stress,_  
_I try to live without regrets,_  
_but I'm about to break a sweat,_  
_I'm freaking out."_

**So it was a bit better, yeah? I would absolutely LOVE some reviews. *Hint Hint* The song at the end _is _Paranoid by The Jonas Brothers. Old, yes, but it works. :p**


	3. Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet

I shuffled into the room behind Edward, thankfully not many people had noticed that we came in. Well, that was until I carelessly slammed my books on the table, making a louder sound than I thought it would. Nice going Bella, I mentally scolded myself, now every ones staring.

I tried to ignore the envious glares I got from most of the girls in the class, I was guessing it was because I was Edwards lab partner. They would probably think I was insane if they knew how much I didn't want to be his lab partner.

The teacher gave Edward and I a stern look but carried on with his lesson.

I - Somehow - made it through Biology, but I didn't know how I did. Edward was constantly annoying me and Mike was tapping my shoulder every five seconds to tell me something of no importance. But I had a feeling that my next class would be worse - gym. I had gym with Emmett so that helped a bit, but I also had gym with Mike, did I have every class with him? I certainly hoped not.

I walked into the brightly lit gym and walked over to where Emmett was standing with three other guys.

"Hey Em." I said unenthusiastically.

"Oh hey Bells, This is Tyler, Eric, and Trevor." He said pointing to the three guys standing beside him. The one that really stood out was Trevor, to say that he was good-looking would be an understatement. He had messy brown hair and striking blue eyes, he was around Edward's height and was a bit more muscular than him. He was simply one word - gorgeous.

"Well hello there Bella." Tyler said with a flirtatious smile. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Dude, seriously?" Emmett asked Tyler in a disapproving tone and punched him on the arm.

"Hey Bella." A musical voice said, I guessed it was Trevor. He reached his hand out and shook mine, a jolt of electricity ran up my arm and I blushed again.

"Hey." I said a bit breathless.

The coach then decided that it was time to announce that we would be playing volley ball, Trevor let go of my hand and dropped his hand to his side. The captians would be picking teams, Emmett and Trevor were the captians. Of course.

They flipped a coin and Emmett won, he would be choosing first.

"Bella!" He practically yelled with a huge smile on his face. What was wrong with him? He knew I couldn't play sports. At all.

I walked over beside Emmett and they continued until everyone was chosen. I stood behind Emmett hoping that if I did I wouldn't get hit by the ball or have to try to hit it. Bad idea. Someone served the ball and Emmett backed up, trying to hit it, effectively knocking me down and making me hit my head on the wooden floor.

"Oww." I muttered, wincing when I touched the spot that I hit my head.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear." Emmett said running up to me and helping me up.

"Its okay Em, I know you didn't mean to."

The coach blew the whistle and everyone stopped playing.

"Smith! Take Isabella to the nurse." I noticed Trevor walking towards me at the same time that I noticed that my head was bleeding. Oh no. I hated the smell of blood, it made me dizzy... and nauseous. I could not throw up in front of Trevor, I would die of embarrassment.

"I-I'm gonna faint..." I said wobbling a bit. I struggled to keep my eyes open and focused on taking deep breaths.

"Bella, Are you okay? Can you walk?" Trevor asked in a worried tone.

"I don't think so."

"Its okay, I'll carry you." He said as he lifted me up easily. If I was heavy, he didn't show it. He carried me out of the gym with ease, the cool air outside helped me wake up a bit. I was almost perfectly at ease until I heard his voice.

"What did you do to her?" Edward yelled suddenly. Where did he come from?

"Nothing, Emmett ran into her in gym and she hit her head. Shes okay though."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Edward asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because if you haven't noticed, she really isn't in any condition for fighting with you right now so if you don't mind, I'm going to go take her to the nurse now." Trevor said stomping off in the direction of the nurses office. Apparently Trevor disliked Edward as much as I did, maybe more. At least we have something in common.

We got into the nurses office and Trevor laid me down on the bed and told the nurse what happened. The nurse gave me a towel for the blood and said that she would be back in a bit to check on me.

"So whats the deal with you and Edward? Emmett would never tell me." Trevor said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Edward "wanted" me and I said no. Edward got mad at me, I got mad at him. And here we are, a year later and still fighting about it."

"That was stupid of him. If you didn't want to he shouldn't have gotten mad about it." He said shaking his head.

"Thats what I think. But the thing that really gets me is that we used to be best friends, and if he wouldn't have pressured me to do something I didn't want and wasn't ready for and then had the nerve to get mad at me about it we wouldn't be in this mess." I was ranting now, but Trevor was the only one that really asked me about it. My anger towards Edward had been confined too long, and at the first chance I got to tell someone about it of course I was going to get angry.

"Really? What was he like? When you guys were friends I mean, before he became the huge jerk that he is now." He said with a chuckle. I realized that I liked Trevor's laugh, actually I just liked Trevor. He was really nice and cute. Great, my first day at this school and I already have a "crush" on someone.

"Well, he was basically the opposite of what he is now. He was really nice and funny, he didn't act all hormonal like most guys his age did. He was just... normal. Then he turned sixteen and everything changed."

"Oh so he was basically like me." He said in a joking tone, he winked at me and gave me a heart-stopping smile.

"Yeah, pretty much." I knew my cheeks were flushed, I looked down at my hands and sighed. Trevor put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head up so that I was staring into his eyes and I swear my heart skipped a beat. He leaned in as did I when I remembered how badly my head and neck hurt.

"Oww." I muttered blushing again and awkwardly putting my hand on the back of my neck. Way to ruin the moment Bella.

"Oh, do you need me to get the nurse?" He asked concerned. I nodded and he left the room, I sighed and leaned back and closed my eyes. A few seconds later someone walked in.

"Thanks Trevo-" I opened my eyes and it was Edward standing at the door.

"So, now you're telling Trevor about us and making him hate me even more huh?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Thats none of your business."

"Yes it is! If you're telling him things about me then its my business." He said, obviously getting angry. I was too.

"Well you're the one that got mad at me for not having sex with you! I'm sorry if I needed to tell someone! People were going to find out eventually so why not tell him?"

"Because people don't need to know! Its none of their business!"

"Its none of your business either! Yes, you might have been involved in this but I'm the victim here! You got mad over nothing!" I yelled, my head was killing me but I couldn't stop yelling. I was just so mad.

"You make it sound like I raped you or something!"

"You were probably thinking about it weren't you?"

"I- No!" He said, almost in panic. He was thinking about raping me... My best friend was thinking about raping me. That was just sick and disgusting. He was even worse of a person than I thought.

"Edward, just leave. Please." I said pleading. I couldn't remember the last time I said please to him but i really felt like I was going to faint.

"Bella? Are you oka- Edward... What are you doing here?" Trevor asked coming into the room, unfortunately without the nurse.

"I was just talking to Bella! Its not a big deal, I can talk to her if I want to!"

"Well shes obviously not feeling well right now, so you need to leave because you aren't making it any better!"

Suddenly everything was spinning and I knew I was going to faint soon, I heard someone yell my name before everything went black.

_"I think you know what I'm getting at,_  
_I find it so upsetting that the memories that you select,_  
_you keep the bad but the good you just forget."_

**Like it? Review pleaseeee? :D The song is _Which To Bury, Us or the Hatchet _by Relient K. :D**


	4. The Older I Get

Suddenly everything was spinning and I knew I was going to faint soon, I heard someone yell my name before everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing when a bright light was shining in my eyes. My eyes were still focusing from the hours that I was asleep... Or unconscious. What happened?

"Bella? Are you okay?" Trevor asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his chest.

"Yeah," I said giving him a weak smile, "Where am I?" My vision finally wasn't blurry and I could see that Trevor looked worried.

"You're in the hospital Bella. When you fainted you hit your head again, it was miracle that you didn't have a concussion." He said giving me a small smile. I couldn't count how many times I had been in the hospital, thats why I wasn't too worried. It would be just my luck to end up in the hospital on the first day of school, I didn't think I could go back to school the next day. It was too humiliating. Everyone would know, knowing Emmett he probably had told the whole school by now. Emmett didn't know how to keep a secret, for instance the time that I had told him that I had a crush on Gabriel Daniels in fifth grade. Everyone knew, including Gabriel. It didn't end well.

"Bella? Hello? Anyone in there?" Trevor asked waving his hand in front of my face to try to get my attention.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry Trevor, I just kinda zoned out for a second." I said with a nervous laugh. I tended to do that a lot, Especially in school.

"Its fine, I understand. Being in the hospital can be kind of stressful."

"Actually, I've been in the hospital more times than I can count. Its no big deal to me. I'm pretty much used to it, All of the doctors at the hospital where I used to live know me by name."

"Oh I'm sorry. Whats wrong?" He said, obviously he thought I had some sort of sickness. If clumsy was a sickness, I had it bad.

"Oh, nothing serious. I'm just extremely clumsy." I said laughing at some of the memories I had in that hospital.

"Any exciting stories?" He asked with a grin.

"The most exciting one was when my friend Embry and I were visiting La Push and I fell off a cliff that some of the guys use to cliff dive. No big deal." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No big deal? You could have died! Thats hardly exciting, thats just scary. Or I would have thought so."

"I would have if Embry weren't there to save me. I would have drowned, and actually it was pretty exciting. Until I hit the water."

"Whatever you say Bella. How about next time you fall off a cliff, have bungee cords attached? Hey, I've gotta go, but I'll see you at school." He said with a breath-taking smile. I was having a hard enough time breathing as it was, but then Trevor decided to kiss me on the cheek. I swear my heart must have skipped a beat. I gave him a small smile as he walked out of the door and then flopped back down on my pillow. Bad idea. I still had a headache, and that just made it worse. Great.

I got home later that night and ate dinner that Esme saved for me. Once I was finished I didn't know what to do so I decided to go up to my room, before I reached the stairs Emmett interrupted me.

"Hey Bells, Wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked looking down at his hands. Why did he seem nervous?

"Of course Em." I said with a reassuring smile. He smiled back and patted the open spot next to him on the couch.

"What should we watch?"

"Whatever you want Em. I don't mind." I spoke too soon. He chose an action movie, one of those ones that has an explosion in every scene. I should have known that it was a bad idea to watch a movie with him.

"Bella! Did you just see that? That was amazing!" He yelled when a car blew up.

"Yes Em. I saw it." I said with a sigh and a quiet chuckle. He could be such a kid sometimes. He was always very easily excited, I remembered one time when we were younger he broke his arm... Of course someone like him would be ecstatic. He was so excited when everyone signed his cast, he never wanted to take it off. When he was fully healed he tried to break his arm again so he could get another cast. He got grounded for a month, and he just sprained his wrist. He was disappointed, I thought it was pretty funny.

"Bella... You like Trevor don't you?" Emmett asked suddenly, forgetting about the movie. I was a bit caught off guard so I just blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Don't worry, He likes you too. But if he hurts you, I'll kill him. No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it." He said ruffling my hair like I was a child.

"Thanks Em, But I doubt anything will happen. I don't know why you think that Trevor likes me though. I've only known him for a day, thats hardly enough time for someone to like me. Or anyone for that matter." I sighed, of course Trevor didn't like me. Even if he did things wouldn't work out. I'd be going home in a year, and I didn't do long distance relationships.

"Of course it is. You like him, its only been a day."

"Thats different."

He raised his eyebrows and I sighed, he was right. It wasn't different, but there was still no way someone like Trevor would like someone like me. If anyone liked me it would be Mike Newton who reminded me of a lost puppy, always following me around like I knew where I was going. I had no idea, I was extremely confused and very tired.

"Em, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. 'Night." I said standing up and stretching my arms over my head.

"Okay Bells. Good night." He said also standing up. I knew he would probably ask me about Trevor again, but I would put it off as much as possible. I was normally a very shy person, I never did like to express my feelings. I wasn't used to this sort of attention, my dad was always at work and he never really talked much when he was home. It was a very new thing to me to be talking so much, I never had many friends at my old school, I was just Bella. Here it seemed like I was more than that... More important, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

I started walking up to my room and almost got there without tripping. Almost. I was paying too much attention to my feet to notice someone walking out of the bathroom and I ran straight into them.

"Ouch Bella! Would you watch where you are going?" It was Edward. I would have been able to yell back at him but I had lost my voice, Just like Edward had apparently lost his clothes. He was standing in the hallway with only a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. I scanned his perfectly toned chest and looked back towards his face, He was looking at me with a smirk on his face. Oh no. I had been staring at his perfect chest and he knew. Wait... Perfect? Something must be wrong with me. I was way too exhausted, I actually called Edward perfect.

_Well Edward might not be perfect but his body sure is. _I mentally slapped my self and ran around Edward and into my room. Something was seriously wrong with me, I was going insane I knew it. There was no way I was ogling Edward. I was practically drooling. Gross. I just needed sleep, everything would be back to normal in the morning. Or at least I really hoped so.

"Bellaaaaaa!" Emmett yelled trying to get me to get out of bed for school. I was exhausted, I didn't want to go to school. Maybe I could just fake sick.

"Leave me alone Emmett! I don't feel well." I mumbled, hoping he would buy it.

"Liar. You just don't want to go to school because you know I told everyone that you were in the hospital yesterday!" He blurted out, without thinking I was guessing.

"I knew it! Emmett how could you? You know I hate attention!" I said groaning and sitting up to look Emmett in the eyes. I was giving him a death glare, and he actually looked kind of scared.

"I'm sorry! I only told a few of my close friends... and then a few more, and then I'm sure they told a few more people." He said sheepishly.

"Emmett. Why?" I groaned. I had a feeling that today was going to be an awful day.

"I don't know, everyone was asking where you were. I couldn't lie! Emmett Cullen does not lie."

"You lie to people all the time Emmett." I said rolling my eyes, he was so... Emmett. That was the only thing that could describe him.

"Okay so, maybe I do. But still... I'm bad at making up stories, so I decided to tell the truth. I'm such a good person." He said grinning.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Em. Now, what am I gonna do? I can't go to school! Everyone is going to be asking me questions and giving me attention. You know how much I hate attention." I groaned and fell back onto my pillow surprisingly without hurting myself.

"Come on Bella, it can't be that bad." He said with a smile, He stood up and walked towards my door giving me a wink and walking out.

"Emmett's right, How bad could it be?" I mumbled to myself.

_"I think, the older I get maybe I'll get over it,_  
_I'm spending way too long, for the times we missed,_  
_I can't believe it still hurts like this."_

**Review? :D The song at the end is _The Older I Get _by Skillet. :D**


	5. Welcome To Savannah

I walked timidly into the school with Emmett by my side and Edward lagging behind. Ever since our little mishap last night things had been more awkward between Edward and I than usual, I couldn't believe that I would stare at him like that just because he had his shirt off. It was just... wrong, and completely out of character. I just had to remember that no matter how good looking he was, I hated him, and that would never change.

"Are you okay Bella? You don't look so good..." Emmett said stopping me in the middle of the hallway and staring at me with a quizical look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just nervous, thats all." I said walking past him and towards my locker.

He followed me and stepped in front of my locker, "I don't believe you, something is wrong."

"I'm fine Em, trust me." I said giving him a weak smile. He raised his eyebrows but let it go, which I was thankful for. I definitely didn't want to tell Emmett about my extremely confused feelings about Edward. Confused? No, I was not confused. I hated him, and that was final. As I was walking to Biology Mike bumped into me, literally. GREAT.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" He said, looking extremely worried, as if he had just killed me.

"Its fine Mike." I said putting as little enthusiasm into my voice as possible.

"I was just worried because I know you went to the hospital yesterday. What happened? I was so worried." I couldn't understand why he was so worried about me, I had known him for only a day! Was I really that important?

"I just fainted and hit my head again, no big deal. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me Mike." I said with a sigh, If he kept this up I didn't know what I would do.

"Oh but I do. Bella, you're very important." He said with a smile. Okay, that was a bit creepy...

"Mike, I'm late for class. I have to get going." I said walking away quickly without looking back.

"Bella wait! We have the same class, remember? I'll walk with you." He said, running to catch up with me. Oh great, I had forgotten about that. I kept a steady pace all the way to Biology with Mike barely being able to keep up. I walked in and Mr. Banner stopped and gave me a mean look.

"Ms. Swan, you're late... Again, and Newton its not like you to be late. Don't let it happen again." He said, mainly looking at me. I nodded my head before taking my seat beside Edward.

"What were you and NEWTON doing out there?" He whispered saying Mikes last name like it was a disease.

"Why should you care? Its not like its any of your business." I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking towards the front of the class room.

"I don't care, I just want to know." He said seeming guilty of something.

"Well we weren't DOING anything, we were just talking. No big deal."

"What were you talking about?" I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask me all of these questions, especially considering what he had told me the day before.

"Edward, Its none of your business. Just drop it, okay?" I said putting my head down on the desk and sighing. He was giving me a head ache.

I thought I heard a "Sorry." but then I realized who it would have been coming from, and that was impossible. The rest of the class period went by slowly, and by the time class was about over I felt like I was going to die. I couldn't take sitting beside Edward for a full hour and a half, even if he wasn't talking to me. Finally, the bell rang and I practically ran out the door. I looked back to see if Edward had left, and accidentally bumped into someone, making their books fall to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said as I turned around, only then did I notice it was Trevor.

"Its okay Bella." He said with a reassuring smile. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine actually, thanks for helping me yesterday by the way." I said bending down to help him pick up his books.

"It was no problem, I was happy to help." We both stood up and I gave him his books that I had picked up.

"Lets just hope that doesn't happen again today." I said with a grin as we walked out the door and towards the gym.

"How about I personally make sure it doesn't? I'll be your body guard." He said with a wink and a grin.

"Good luck with that, it seems like danger just has a way of finding me." It was true, no matter how careful I was I pretty much always ended up getting hurt in some way. But I liked the fact that Trevor cared so much, unlike being creepy like Mike, I thought it was sweet.

"As I can see." He said holding the gym door open for me. I smiled at him and walked in. The second Emmett saw me he ran up to me.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked, looking quite concerned. I didn't understand why.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just never know with you. You find so many ways to get hurt." He said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm fine Em, thanks." We walked into the gym and the coach told us it was time to change. I walked into the girls locker room and changed as quickly as I could, I didn't know how much time we had to change. As I was just about to walk out the door two girls stepped in front of it, and it looked like we were the only ones in the locker room.

"So, You're the girl thats living with Eddie eh?" A blonde haired girl said. She was wearing extremely short shorts and a tanktop that was showing way too much, It was pretty gross, but the other girl didn't look much different.

"Yes... Why?" I asked, confused. Why did they care if I lived with EDDIE?

"We just want to let you know that you need to back off, he is off limits kay?" She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and putting her hand on her hip.

"Trust me, I don't want anything to do with your precious EDDIE. You can have him for all I care." I said rolling my eyes. These girls obviously didn't know the real him.

"Oh, really? Well then... Tell him that Lauren is definitely availible." The brunette cleared her throat and gave Lauren an angry look, "Oh, and tell him that Jessica is too..." She mumbled.

I just walked past them and over to where Emmett was standing.

"I just had the weirdest thing ever happen to me..." I said, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What was it?" He asked, amused.

"These two girls, Lauren and Jessica just told me to back off of Edward... and then told me to tell him that they were single..."

"Oh, figures. They are obsessed with him, they practically worship the ground he walks on. Edward can't stand them, he avoids them like the plague. I hear they are extremely jealous of you because you get to live with him, I wouldn't doubt it if they try to become your friends now, just so they could come over and spy on him." He said, shaking his head. Girls were really ridiculous some times.

"You know... It would be pretty funny to see Edwards reaction if they came to spend the night." I said with an evil smile.

"I like the way you think Bells. Genius." The rest of the class period we sat on the bleachers and thought out our evil, but extremely hilarious plan. First, I had to get Lauren and Jessica to like me which I doubted would be very difficult, considering the circumstances. Before we knew it it was time for lunch, and operation annoy Edward was a go.

I walked into the cafeteria and searched for Lauren and Jessica, they weren't very hard to find since they were both wearing practically the same thing they were wearing in the gym. I sat down beside Lauren and smiled.

"Hey Lauren, Jessica." I said looking at both of them with a grin plastered on my face. For a split second they had confused looks on their faces, but then they looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey Bells, whats up?" Lauren asked with an obviously fake smile.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted someone to hang out with tonight. Some friends. I was wondering if you would come over tonight? You guys seem pretty cool." I said, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Of course! We would love to come over!" Jessica yelled, it was the first time I had heard her speak since I had met them.

"Okay, wonderful. How about around fiveish?"

"Five, got it. See you then Bells." Lauren said grinning like an idiot. I walked away and I heard them squeal. This was gonna be good.

"Did it work?" Emmett asked as I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, almost too easily." The rest of the day went by quickly and Emmett and I went straight back to his house to get ready for Lauren and Jessica to come over in an hour. We walked in the front door and Esmee was cooking dinner.

"Hey Esmee, would it be okay if I had a few friends over tonight?" I asked, hoping she would say it was okay.

"Yeah, that would be fine. Its so nice that you are making friends already honey." She said with a warm smile.

"Great. Thank you!" I ran up to my room and plopped down on my bed, a few minutes later Emmett walked in.

"I'm sure Lauren and Jessica will be here any minute, they will want to show up early." As if on cue the doorbell rang, I started to get up but Emmett stopped me.

"Edward! Will you get that?" Emmett yelled, loud enough for Edward to hear. We heard Edwards door open and a few seconds later we quietly followed after him. He opened the door and looked horrified.

"Well hello there Eddie." Lauren said, trying to be seductive. This was going to be an interesting night.

_"You asked for it, You paid for it,_  
_Get what you deserve._  
_You wanted it, the benefit._  
_How does it feel? Worse."_

**Soooo, sorry for the cliff hanger. :p The song at the end is _Welcome To Savannah _by Breathe Carolina. :D**


	6. Breathe Carolina

**I am happy to say that I'm already updating. :) This is actually a super long chapter, well compared to the other ones it is. :) Hope you like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but you already know that of course. :l**

_"Well hello there Eddie." _Laurens attempt to be seductive failed horribly and just made Emmett and I laugh.

"What are you two doing here..?" Edward asked, obviously horrified. I had never seen him so scared, except for in ninth grade when he walked into a spider web when we were going on one of our daily walks around his neighborhood, both were equally funny.

"Oh, I invited them _Eddie_. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked innocently, walking towards the door, "Excuse him, hes not really a people person. Do come in." I could feel Edward glaring at me and I couldn't help but laugh. For some reason the fact that Edward absolutely hated me right now made me feel proud in a way, probably because I had caused it and he was doing exactly what I wanted him to, freak out.

"Of course I don't have a problem with it, I was just shocked is all." He said, trying to hide the fact that he was desperately trying to stay calm. Trying would be the key word.

"Oh really? Well thats just wonderful then, c'mon, I'll show you guys to my room." I walked into the hallway and Lauren and Jessica reluctantly followed, I'm sure they wouldn't be so reluctant when they found out that a cartain obsession of theirs lived right across the hallway from me. When we got into the privacy of my room I jumped onto my bed and grinned.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering where Edwards room is..." I waited to see their excited responses before continuing, "His room is right across from mine. How great is that? Well, for you I mean..." I said, catching my mistake. Just because I get to run into _perfect _shirtless Edward didn't mean that our living arrangements were great. Oh God, there I go calling him perfect again. Lauren's excessive amount of perfume must have been getting to me, the fumes were making me think things that were absolutely absurd. Yeah, that makes sense.

"That is great! You're so lucky, If only I could live here for just one day... Oh the things I would do." I grimaced at that statement, I didn't even want to know what she was thinking at that moment. I was assuming her ideas were leaning more towards the not so innocent side of things though. I couldn't even imagine what she would be thinking if she ran into Edward shirtless like I had the night before, trying to put that thought as far out of my head as possible I quickly changed the subject.

"So Jessica, you don't talk much... Why not?" Okay, maybe it wasn't the best question to ask considering it was probably Lauren and her big mouths fault, but I had to say _something _before Lauren got into details.

"Oh... Um, Lauren... Shes just so..." Lauren gave her one of those looks that make you thankful that looks _couldn't _kill. "Smart. She always says what I want to say before I get to say it. Sometimes its quite convenient actually." Jessica was definitely holding back, it seemed as if - for some very odd reason - she was scared of Lauren.

"Oh, that makes sense..." I mumbled awkwardly. Suddenly Emmett bursted into my room with a grin on his face.

"Hello ladies, I just thought I'd let you know that dinner is ready. We're having steak." His eyes lit up and his grin stretched across his whole face, he is one of the very few people that I know that can get that excited over food. I just laughed and walked out the door with Lauren and Jessica trailing behind. Esme put our food on our plates and told us to go sit at the table, I couldn't ignore the fact that Lauren kept looking around the room, no doubt looking for Edward.

"Where's Edward?" Lauren asked, trying to play it cool.

"Oh, hes in his room. He said he wasn't hungry, which is odd considering the fact that steak is his favorite." Esme replied, oblivious to the reason that Lauren really wanted to know. We sat down at the table and I realized that Jessica wouldn't stop staring at Emmett. Emmett was - of course - totally oblivious to it, I didn't understand how you could not notice that someone was staring at you that intently. I had a feeling that Jessica liked Edward a lot less then she led on, then again she didn't talk much, Lauren did all the talking for her. Maybe Jessica wasn't so bad after all, I mean, she never really said that she liked Edward. Maybe she agreed to come over so she could see Emmett, I doubted it was because she could stalk him though, unlike Lauren who was probably thinking about running into Edwards room at any moment.

"That _is _weird, how could you _not _be hungry?" Emmett replied with a mouth full of food. Jessica and I laughed, while Lauren was looking more distracted by the second.

"Emmett, what did I tell you about talking with food in your mouth?" She scolded him like a child sometimes, but it sort of fit, he was just really one big kid.

"Sorry mom." He had a look of minor guilt on his face, but it quickly went away with his next bite of food. We finished our food quickly and soon we were back in my room. Lauren still looked distant but Jessica and I were actually having some what of a conversation. The only time Lauren would add anything to the conversation was when she heard something about Edward, then she got that distant look again. I was beginning to think something was wrong, but Jessica assured me that she only did that when she was fantisizing about Edward, or when she was confused. I was guessing she wore that look often based on that information.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jessica asked after we had finished our conversation on the new movie that had come out the weekend before. Rosalie and I had gone to see the movie together, which reminded me how much I missed her, and that I hadn't talked to her since I had gotten here. I suddenly felt like a horrible friend and made a mental note to call her the next day.

"Umm... We could watch a movie?" I suggested after noticing that it was getting pretty late. Hopefully we would all fall asleep, and hopefully Lauren wouldn't try to sneak into Edwards room in the middle of the night. Though his reaction would be quite hilarious, I wasn't that cruel. Well... maybe I was.

"Sounds good to me." Jessica replied. Lauren finally snapped out of her daze and said that she was tired, so she was going to sleep. She layed on the edge of my bed so that Jessica and I would have enough room to sit and watch the movie. Before I knew it Jessica and Lauren were both snoring... Loudly I might add. It was a little past midnight and my stomach rumbled painfully, I hadn't noticed that I was so starving. I got off of the bed as quietly as possible and snuck out the door, all of the lights were turned off so I had to feel my way to the kitchen. Thankfully there was just enough light coming off of the stove light to see the counter so I wouldn't run into it, I heard the farmilliar 'buzz' of the refridgerator and headed towards the noise as quietly as possible, but before I got there I ran into something - or more accurately, _someone_ - and fell ontop of them.

"I'm so sorry!" I said worried that I had hurt them, I looked down and saw a dazzling pair of green eyes meet mine. They said nothing but I knew who it was the second I saw their eyes. Why wasn't Edward yelling at me? Calling me a klutz and shoving me off of him? I pushed that to the back of my mind and got caught up in his stare, It was like I couldn't look away. His eyes were captivating, and for once they weren't looking at me with pure hate, I didn't know how long we layed there just staring. It could have been minutes or hours, I had no idea, but quite frankly I didn't want to move. I would have thought he was dead if I couldn't feel his steady breathing. Suddenly someone turned on a light and gasped, I was thankful that it was Emmett and not Lauren. I quickly rolled off of Edward and stood up, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks which were undoubtly stained and embarassing shade of red.

"Umm... I tripped..." I said completely mortified. I blamed my embarrassment on Edward, if he would have just yelled at me instead of staring at me with those gorgeous eyes like an idiot we wouldn't be in this mess. Emmett gave me a strange look and I fled into the comfort of my room without saying another word. I was so confused at what had just happened. Especially at the fact that he didn't snap at me, I fell, _on top _of him. Even when I fell out of Emmetts Jeep he snapped at me, but no, when I fall on top of him in the middle of the kitchen where the only light is coming from the stove he has to be all enthralling and sexy. _Sexy? _Thats it, I was officially going mad. I concluded that I just needed sleep, like the night before. Everything would go back to normal in the morning... Right?

**Edwards P.O.V. (Oh my!)**

"Well hello there Eddie." Lauren said, after she realized that it was me that had opened the door. No, no, no, no, no. This was not happening! She had finally found me after stalking me for all these years, soon she was going to be sneaking into my window at night and watching me sleep. Granted my room was on the second floor... but I'm sure she'd find a way.

"What are you two doing here..?" The only time I had remembered being this scared was in ninth grade... When I walked into a spider web. At the time I was deathly afraid of spiders, you could see how that wouldn't turn out so well.

"Oh I invited them _Eddie. _Do you have a problem with that?" She asked innocently walking into the living room. I fought the urge to smile at the use of the nickname I hated the most, somehow it sounded good coming out of her lips. _No, Edward stop. You're supposed to hate her, remember? _Did I mention the fact that I was completely in love with her? Oh, must have slipped my mind. I had been ever since I could remember, I didn't know exactly why I acted like I hated her. Probably because she hated me so much, It was just easier that way.

"Excuse him, hes not really a people person. Do come in." She said, opening the door wider and letting them in. I glared at her, but only because I knew that she would feel it. She started laughing, and I did everything in my power to stop myself from smiling when I heard it. It was a beautiful laugh, and I wished more than anything that I could hear it more often, and not because she thought that me hating her was hilarious. Even though that was far from true.

"Of course I don't have a problem with it, I was just shocked is all." I said, remembering her previous question. I was trying to stay calm, knowing that Lauren and Jessica - the two people who were obsessed with me more than anyone else - were staying in my house was enough to make any guy uneasy.

"Oh really? Well thats just wonderful then, c'mon, I'll show you guys to my room." She walked into the hallway and Lauren trailed behind, glancing back at me one more time before she finally dissappeared into the hallway. I groaned and plopped down on the couch beside Emmett.

"Emmett, why does she insist on doing this to me?" I asked with a sigh. He knew I was in love with Bella, but he was sworn to secrecy. If Bella ever found out that I loved her, things would just get worse. Every day I regret what I did a year ago, I should have known that when Mike Newton gave me the idea it was stupid. But thats still no excuse, It was my choice and I would have to live with the consequences, even if they were unbearable. It was easier making Bella think that I hated her than admitting that I had loved her all along, because either way I was getting hurt but I'd rather feel guilty for yelling at Bella or making rude comments then getting my heart broken.

"Dude, you know why. You can't blame her, I mean, She hates you. If theres any opportunity to get on your nerves she is going to take it. If you would just stop acting like such an ass maybe she would stop hating you." Emmett wasn't always the most sensitive person when it came to giving advice, and he constantly brought up the fact of how much she hated me... and how much of an ass I was, but he told me what I needed to hear.

"Em, I can't tell her the truth, you know that. Tell mom that I don't want dinner, I'll just be in my room." I got up and stomped off to my room, I knew I was acting childish but I really didn't care. I just wanted to be alone in my room, and away from places that Lauren could spy on me. I jumped face first onto my bed and sighed, I really was in a mess. Why did my life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I just go back to last year and fix everything? Then maybe Bella and I could be happy. Hah, Happy. That word was foreign to me, I couldn't remember the last time I was truly happy. The only thing I knew is that it was with Bella. I was so pathetic, sitting there moping about Bella, I could have any girl that I wanted... The only problem was that the one _I _really wanted hated me.

I decided to stop feeling so sorry for myself, I turned on the tv to try to get my mind off of everything. Before I knew it I was asleep, but it seemed like minutes later that I was awake again. I groaned when I realized that my growling stomach was the thing that woke me up. I checked the clock and realized that it was almost midnight, I rolled off of my bed and crawled to the door, finally standing up once I opened it. I walked lazily into the kitchen and hissed when I stepped on something sharp I grabbed my foot and hopped towards the refridgerator. I heard a noise towards my left but ignored it, our house creaked all the time. I was still holding my foot when someone bumped into me and made us both fall, her landing on top of me. I was praying that it wasn't Lauren, but the second I saw her chocolate brown eyes I knew it was Bella. I was about to yell at her, keeping up the act, but my words got stuck in my throat. I was mesmerized by her eyes which seemed to be searching mine, I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. Which I definitely didn't. We layed there staring into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity, but also seconds, if that made any sense. I was hoping she couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating, or she would surely know something was wrong. Suddenly a light turned on and a very confused Emmett was standing by the light switch.

Bella quickly rolled off of me and stood up as quickly as possible. Her cheeks were that adoreable shade of red that they were only covered with when she was embarassed, I couldn't help but smile.

"Umm... I tripped." She said, before running out of the room. I layed there like an idiot for about five minutes with Emmett just staring at me like I was crazy, I probably was.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, clearly in shock.

"She tripped... And landed on me, and then I was about to say something mean but I couldn't because I looked into her eyes and I lost my voice. We just stayed there staring at each other, and I didn't know if she would get mad at me but I hoped she wouldn't because I didn't want to move, I just wanted to look into her beautiful eyes for forever if I could. But then you had to come and ruin it." I was frantic with my explanation, and it probably proved that I was, in fact, crazy.

After a few minutes of waiting for Emmetts answer, he finally sighed and simply said, "Dude, you got it bad." He had no idea how right he was.

**No song for this chapter... Cause I couldn't think of one. :p How about last chapters song goes with this one too? :D**

**Whoa, huge twist in the middle. I definitely didn't plan that, it just kind of wrote itself. How did you like Edwards P.O.V? I'm not too sure about it, but I hope you liked it. :D Longest chapter yet by far, more than 3,000 words! :D I feel accomplished now. :) Tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Hellooo. :D So, I just thought I'd let you know that I changed a bit of the first few chapters. I just added song lyrics to the end, cause I had a bunch of songs that tied in with this story, more some than others. So, if you wanna listen to some of the songs, they really go with the chapters. :D**

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed with a sigh. I didn't know what to do, Bella and I so obviously had a connection, I'm sure she had realized it too. Someone from miles away could have felt it, it was just that strong. It killed me to have to be so awful to her, I didn't want to do it anymore, but I didn't feel like I had a choice. Sometimes it felt easier, knowing she hated me for something I was intentionally doing. She hated me because I was mean to her, well maybe it also had to do with the mishap that happened last year. The thought of that made me shudder. I didn't even want to think about what I had done to her.

We had been the best of friends, thinking nothing could tear us apart. Even people at school, and other family friends believed that nothing could tear us apart. We were always so close, we could tell each other absolutely everything, and that we did. I still remembered the day we had met, it was in first grade. Her and Mr. Swan had moved here that year, and my parents urged me to befriend her, at the time I didn't have many friends. Which wasn't very different from now, now that I had thought about it. Anyways, we were on the playground and - of course - she fell, she had always been clumsy, and I doubted that would be something that she would grow out of. She was crying and I went to help her, she thought I was some sort of super hero or something, she swore to me that we would be best friends from then on. See how well that turned out.

I couldn't blame her for hating me, it was my fault. I shouldn't have pressured her into anything, I was a hormonal stupid teenage boy and I deserved every ounce of pain she had caused me. Then I realized, just because I deserved the pain, didn't mean she did. I was insulting her and yelling at her, and even if she acted like it didn't phase her I knew for a fact that it had. I wished more than anything that I wasn't such a coward. Being nice to her left me vulnerable, she would be able to hurt me if I didn't have my guard up. Didn't I at least owe her enough to just be nicer to her? I didn't have to tell her that I was in love with her, but I didn't have to make her feel like I hated her either. I had made up my mind, from now on, no matter how cruel she was to me I would _never _insult her again. She deserved my kindness, she did nothing wrong. Maybe she bruised my ego a bit, but that was nothing compared to what I had done to her.

Starting tomorrow I was going to be a new Edward, a nice, kind, charming Edward. Even if she still hated me, it couldn't hurt... Right? I went to sleep with thoughts of what the next day would bring, seemingly seconds later I woke up to someone pounding on my door and yelling at me to wake up. I checked the clock and it was already 7:30. _Shit! I forgot to set my alarm. Nice going, Edward._

As quickly as possible I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I threw open my door and charged out of my room, only to run into someone again. Bella. This was a perfect time to practice being nice.

"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't see you there, I was just running late and..." I said, trailing off at the end not knowing what to say. She looked shocked to say the least.

"No, its fine..?" She said, almost making it sound like a question. I smiled at her and walked past her towards the kitchen. Maybe this would work out wonderfully, maybe we could go back to being friends again. I sighed and then stopped that train of thought, I didn't need to get my hopes up. She could have just been shocked about me being nice to her, I needed to see how things went before I had anymore wishful thoughts. Before I knew it we were on our way to school and I grinned when I remembered that Bella and I had our first class together.

"Whats got you so happy Eddie boy?" Emmett asked in a taunting voice.

"Oh nothing, I just have a good feeling about today." I couldn't stop smiling, I just knew something good was going to happen. Bella gave me a strange look but she didn't say anything. We got to school and I could tell that people could tell that something was different about me, now that I was being nice to Bella I had no reason to be bitter, or act like it. Bella and I walked to class in silence, I felt like I had to say something to let her know I had changed.

"You look nice today." When I realized what I said I groaned. _Stupid! Think before you speak._

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe you're sick..." She said, obviously confused. I could understand why. I really wasn't helping myself any, she was probably convincing herself that I was insane.

"I'm fine." Why did I have to be so _awkward? _There was no way to be comfortable around me, I messed everything up! I was determined to make this work, no matter what it took.

We walked into the classroom together and sat down at our lab table, I could feel her staring at me and I smiled.

"So, I guess this is the first day neither of us hasn't been late..." I didn't know what else to say, I just wanted to say _something. _

"Yeah, you should walk me to class more often. Mike totally avoided me." She said with a satisfied smile.

"I would, if you really wanted me to."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She said suddenly. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, like she hadn't wanted to ask that. I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Well, I figured that since you're going to be here for a while I might as well be nice." That was the first excuse I thought of, and it was somewhat true.

"Oh, well thanks then." She said, seeming to buy it.

Our conversation was cut short when the teacher started talking, I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I really wanted to keep talking to her. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote on it.

_Hey -E_

I passed it to her and she smiled, shaking her head.

_What are we, in second grade? :) -B_

I smiled, all of the sudden we were being nice to each other. Maybe we really could be friends again.

_No, just not allowed to talk. -E _

_Who says? -B_

_The dude at the board thats teaching us about stuff we will never use in our real lives. -E_

_Oh, him. Darn. -B_

_You should fake an illness, then we could get out of here. :) -E_

_No way, I'm a bad actress. -B_

_C'mon, it'll be easy. Just say you feel sick, I'll take you to the "nurse". :) -E_

_Fine, but if we get caught, I'm so blaming you. -B_

_Fine with me. :) -E_

Bella suddenly stopped smiling and sighed as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner said, his hand frozen over the white board where he was writing something about cells.

"I'm not feeling very well, would you mind if I go to the nurse?" She asked, actually looking sick.

"Yes, thats fine. Do you need someone to go with you?"

"I'll go with her." I said, smiling at Mikes shocked expression.

"Alright Cullen, bring her to the nurse, make sure shes alright, then come straight back here. Got it?" He asked with a stern expression.

"Yes sir." I said saluting him with a grin and helping Bella stand up. Bella and I walked to the door, with mike glaring at me the whole way. When we got outside of the classroom I noticed that Bella still looked sick.

"Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about blood, it makes me sick." She said, finally snapping out of it.

"Bella, you didn't really have to make yourself sick. You could have just acted like it."

"I told you I was a bad actress." She said, smiling.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now, lets get out of here." We both grinned and headed towards the door.

"So, where do you wanna go?" I asked, realizing I didn't have a plan.

"We could go back to your house? Just watch a bunch of movies?" She asked hesitantly.

"Perfect." I said smiling. I was glad that Esme wouldn't be home until late that night, that way we wouldn't get caught. We got into my car and Bella turned on the radio, we sat in silence on the way back to my house but it wasn't uncomfortable, just quiet. We got to my house fifteen minutes later and Bella plopped down on the couch, telling me that I had to pick out the movie. I picked one of those really stupid, but funny, movies. I showed it to her and she shook her head, grinning.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked, still smiling. I just shrugged and put the movie in. For about half an hour we sat on opposite ends of the couch, finally she got tired and layed her head on the arm rest and rested her legs on top of mine. I smiled at the simple gesture, she had to at least like me as a friend, even though I wished she would like me as more.

**(Bellas P.O.V)**

I woke up to a door slamming, I opened my eyes and I was shocked. I was laying on Edwards chest, our legs were tangled together at the end of the couch, and his arms were wrapped around me. I was confused as to how that happened, and more so than that I was disappointed that I had to get up. He was so comfortable, and I wanted more than anything to lay there for just a few more minutes. But I knew what would happen if Emmett walked in and saw us like this, I quickly sat up waking Edward up in the process.

"Emmett." I said, when I noticed that he looked confused. After he realized what I said he quickly sat up and turned on the tv, I got up and walked into the kitchen to get myself a drink while Edward pretended to watch football. Emmett walked in with a grin on his face.

"Well hello there ditchers." He said, throwing his bookbag on the floor and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Em." I said quietly.

"So, anything... interesting happen today?" Emmett said with a wink.

"Ew Emmett, no." I said, punching him on his arm and wincing when I heard my hand crack.

"Sorry, Just asking." He said laughing. I shook my head and walked towards my room, I really wanted to go sit beside Edward, but I knew if I did Emmett would say something.

It was weird how mine and Edward's relationship had changed in such a short period of time. It was like nothing bad had ever happened between us, like we were best friends again. Best friends didn't quite describe our relationship though, it was more than that. Whatever it was I liked it, I had missed the old Edward and it seemed like he was back. I just hoped that he was there to stay, I didn't know if I could take losing him again. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I never really hated Edward. I wanted to, but I couldn't. No matter how much he insulted me I always liked him, and I doubted that would ever change.

_"Stop right there, __thats exactly where I lost it._

_See that line? Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there, Well I never should have said that._

_Its the very moment that I wish that I could take back**." **_

_**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been - Relient K **_

**Sorry it took so long to update. :/ I literally haven't had ANY time to update. I hope this super long chapter helps. :) Review? :) Sorry for any mistakes, I was in a hurry to update. :)**


	8. Stuck

**Hello loves. :) Thank you for being patient with me, and thank you for all of the reviews. :D**

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

She walked into her room, the second she closed her door Emmett turned to me and grinned like an idiot.

"So... Whats up with that?" He said, running over to me and jumping over the back of the couch to sit beside me.

"Whats up with what?" I was playing dumb, he knew it.

"You know what Eddie. You and Bella, you're being... nice." He said, suddenly looking confused.

"Yes, we can actually act civil towards each other. Shocking I know." I said, grinning. We were acting way more than civil, but he didn't have to know that.

"That was way more than _civil _Eddie." He rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe he did know.

"So what? Its not that big of a deal. We can be friends."

"Yes it is a big deal! One day you're acting like you hate each other and the next you're acting like you're best friends. That doesn't just _happen. _What did you two do today, exactly?" He was practically bouncing in his seat, he was way too excited about this.

"We came here, watched a movie, and fell asleep. Nothing _interesting._" I emphasized the word interesting, he would be disappointed to hear that.

"Well damn Eddie, you get a girl alone in a house for _hours _and nothing interesting happens?" He looked skeptical, I sighed.

"Its not like that with her. I _love _her, shes not just some chick I want to have sex with just because I can," Emmett looked like he was about to say something, I cut him off knowing what he was going to say, "That was last year Emmett. It was stupid. I've changed, you know that."

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying, If I got a hot chick alone for a few hours..." He trailed off, and I was thankful that he didn't finish. I really didn't need to hear any of his fantasies.

"You're such a douche." I said punching him, chuckling as I walked to my room.

"No, I'm just a normal guy! Unlike you apparently!" I heard him yell, just as I got to my room. Maybe I wasn't normal, but it was just fine with me.

**(Bellas P.O.V)**

When I heard Edwards door slam I walked out into the living room, Emmett was sitting on the couch. I plopped down beside him and he grinned at me.

"So, like I was saying before you so rudely left me... What happened today?" He was grinning, like he knew something.

"_Nothing _Emmett. We just watched a movie. Thats it." He was frustrating me, why couldn't Edward and I be friends without all of this questioning?

"Geez Bells, you've got a temper don't you? I was just wondering."

"Yeah, but you don't have to assume things happened. I mean, a guy and a girl can be friends without anything _going on_ between them. I don't know why everyone thinks that just because the guy may be _extremely _attractive, but still very infuriating, that the girl just has to fall in love with him. No, that doesn't always happen, and it _won't _happen to me. Got it?" I was ranting now, and I figured I would shut up while I was ahead. Even though I just practically told Emmett that I found Edward attractive, but hey, who wouldn't? That wasn't unusual... Right?

"Wow. You're kind of insane, you know that?" Emmett asked, amused. Did I mention that he was infuriating too? But not the cute kind of infuriating, the kind that made you want to punch him in the face.

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much." I grinned, punched him again - but without hurting myself this time - and walked back into the kitchen. He followed me and sat down on the stool at the counter.

"So, Esme won't be home until nine o' clock. Whatcha' making for dinner?" He asked, smiling innocently.

"Do I really have to Emmett?" I groaned, I didn't really feel like doing anything.

"Yup."

"Fine, what do you want?" I said.

"Surprise me." He said, walking out of the room. I decided to make Chicken Alfredo, It was simple and easy, and I knew Emmett would love it.

It took me about forty-five minutes, but by the time I was done both Emmett and Edward were in the kitchen waiting for me to finish. They both loved it and said I should cook more often, I just laughed.

"Seriously Bella, this is _so _good. How did you learn to cook like this, cause I sure know that you didn't learn it from Charlie." Emmett said. The fact that he was on a first name basis with my father kind of upset me, my father was never one to really show that he loved me, and if I ever called him Charlie - to his face or behind his back - I would get in so much trouble.

"I don't know, I just read cook books and it kind of stuck. I had to cook or we would be eating take-out every night." I smiled. Even before my mother died I still cooked for our family, she probably cooked worse than my father did. She died when I was fifteen, It was a really bad time for my father and I. He hadn't ever been the same since.

We all finished eating, we went our separate ways. Emmett to his room, me to mine, and Edward to his piano. I missed hearing Edward play his piano, he used to play for me all the time, even back then he was amazing. I decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone if I listened just for a few minutes, I knew he liked to keep it private, and he only played for people he really cared about. I walked down the stairs and towards the music room, thankfully the door was cracked open just enough for me to see him. He played for a while, then the tune changed and he started singing. I was amazed at his voice, I could listen to it for forever.

"There are so many things that I never get to say,

Cause I'm always tongue-tied with my words getting in the way.

If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind.

Every little thing would be falling into place.

I would scream to the world, they would see you're my girl.

But I just keep gettin' stuck, stuck.

But I'm never giving up, up.

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm trippin over words to say.

I don't want to keep you guessing, but I always end up getting

stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up."

I leaned against the door frame and listened to the rest of the song, he was amazing. As the song ended I sighed without thinking, he turned around and his eyes locked with mine. There was a passion in them that I had never seen before, and just looking at him I could feel love radiating from him. I had never felt anything like it, for some reason I walked into the room and sat down beside him, our eyes never looking away from each others. He brought his hand up and stroked my cheek, I closed my eyes and sighed at the feeling of electricity running through us. When I finally opened my eyes he was inches from me, our noses were almost touching and our lips were mere centimeters apart. It was taking every ounce of control I had to not kiss him, I knew it might end badly, but I definitely wouldn't object if he kissed me. We heard the door creek open and we both snapped out of our trance, Emmett was standing at the door wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey Emmett..." Edward said, I was glad that he spoke up first, because I definitely didn't trust my voice.

"So, whats going on in here?" Emmett looked thoroughly confused, I knew his look mirrored my own.

"Oh nothing... Just playing something for Bella." When he said my name I looked over towards him. He looked panicked, and he was blushing. He was adorable.

"Yeah, sure..." Emmett said. Everything was just way too awkward, I cleared my throat and hoped that my voice wouldn't sound as shaky as I was.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed. Thanks for letting me listen to the song Edward." Thankfully my voice showed no signs of how flustered I was.

I walked out of the room and practically ran up the stairs. I had no idea what had just happened and I didn't even want to think about it. My head was starting to pound, I took some pain medicine and crawled into my bed without even bothering to put night clothes on. Before I knew it my alarm clock was going off, it read 6:30. I groaned and rolled out of bed, I really wasn't wanting to go to school. I finally got up and got a quick shower, I was ready for school by 7:30. Edward said that he was going to take his car, and I felt that he was avoiding me for some reason. We got to the school early and I walked into class, there was only one other student in there, Mr. Banner wasn't even there. A few minutes later someone walked into the class room and sat down beside me, assuming it was Edward I just kept my eyes fixated on my pencil, waiting for him to say something first.

"Hey Bella." I looked up and it was Trevor. I had totally forgotten about him.

"Oh, hey Trevor." I mumbled, a little disappointed that it wasn't Edward that I was talking to.

"So, I heard that you were sick yesterday. Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." After a few minutes of silence Trevor sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me... Like on a date."

**Yay for cliffies! :D Sorry, I had to. :) By the way, the song in there is Stuck by Big Time Rush... Don't hate. :p Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, because I should be reading a book that I need to have finished by tomorrow, and I'm not even half way done... and its already 8:30 PM. :) Review because I put off school work just to write this? :) **


End file.
